Project Summary/ Abstract: This application seeks support to bring together a multidisciplinary group of scientists for the Conference Migrant Labor and Global Health: Demographic, Occupational and Economic Factors. This conference aims to provide a platform for discussion of interrelated issues of occupational health, labor migration, and economics from a cross-disciplinary perspective. There are over 230 million international migrants (750 including internal migrants) worldwide, the majority of whom move in search of work. Globally, immigrants face a range of health disparities and barriers to social and economic integration, but there are few coordinated efforts to seek solutions to these problems. Evidence from North America, Europe, Latin America and other regions support the need for a cross sector and multi-level approach to improve the health of this working population, one that accounts for the unique labor, economic and social issues that interact as determinants of immigrant health. This conference will bring together an international group of scientists and stakeholders from occupational health, labor migration, economics, policy and others to share international experiences and best practices, and to stimulate discussion of a joint approach to promote and protect the health of immigrant workers. The conference will include a mix of plenary, keynote and panel sessions. Sessions and speakers will inform a policy brief and post-conference briefing that includes recommendations to support immigrant worker health in the Unites States. Together with other initiatives, this conference will support better understanding of the social and cultural dimensions of labor migration and worker health. It will introduce to participants approaches that consider language, literacy and cultural differences among working populations. It will also support greater focus on immigrant worker health at the level of national policy and in international initiatives.